Certainly Uncertain
by vegitarianvampire
Summary: Gary Smith doesn't have anyone,and he doesn't need anyone either...or does he? GaryxOC starts pre-game then follows into it rated T for language just to be safe. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Welcome To Bullworth

** hey! This is my first fan fic so be nice please and tell me what you think.**

** -jae**

**disclaimer: i don't not own bully,the people Rockstar do.. if i did own it gary would be the good guy D**

**Chapter 1:Welcome to Bullworth**

"Watch it new kid," said the oh so kind gentlemen who pushed me down said as he pasted by me.

_This should be a great goddamed year, im just so excited!! I mean look at all the friendly people!_

I was thinking sarcastically in my head. I thought my last school was bad..But this…this would be a new adventure all in itself, but that's the price you pay for being born to a woman who is never happy..EVER.

I mean some people go backpacking around Europe during collage. Normal. My mother on the other hand thought the best way to see new places, was by moving every effing chance she got, I remember the first time it happened. I came home from my first day of second grade all excited for the new year to being w/ my sailor moon lunch box and all my friend's in toe, but my mother had other plans. She walked up to me and plopped a pretty new suitcase in front of me.

"_Are we going on vacation mommy?" _

"_Yes sweetie.something like that..Just think off it as a very..very long vacation.." _

Ive moved 8 times since that fateful day when I got a peek into what my mom was really like…but enough of the sob story back to the present.

"You must be the new girl, I'm miss Danvers and, welcome to Bullworth". A very thin woman said appearing in front of me.

"come along now you must not keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting, he's a very busy man, as you can imagine'

She said this with such admiration it boarded on stalker…

_hmm…sound like a swell guy. And by the way this school looks, he MUST be one hell of a educator.snort_

"come along now." Ms. Danvers egged me on.

As we walked to the heads office she showed me less then half heartedly everything that was on the way, the girls dorm, the boys dorm,the gym, the school, the cafeteria. it was enough to make my head spin,

_How am I ever gonna make to around here without getting lost?_

I wondered.

"I said you make go see him now."ms. Danvers said jolting out of my thoughts.

I just nodded and walked right into the room that was marked

HEADMASTER

DR.Crabblesnicth

In big bold print on the front.

"Ah! You must be Rian Francis. Am I correct?"

said the man sitting at the desk ,which I presumed to be the Dr.crabby w/e person, and boy did the name fit him. he was a very strange man who looks like if you paid him enough bribe money you could get away with murder .Literally.

He rambled on about how great the school was and keeping my nose clean and blah blah blah…when he finally let me leave he told me to go get settled into my dorm. when I asked where it was he sent in ms.thin- as- a -stick and told her to show me to my room, of course as I figured she would she grabbed the first person that walked by the office and told them to take me.

A girl named Mandy reluctantly showed me, I could tell we would never be friends from the start, the way she eyed me up and down like I was a freak that had just gotten reliesed from a zoo. The look in her eyes said, you ever talk to me in the future you will suffer sever consequences.

_Fine by be ms. Cheer …_I replied in my head. Not that I had a problem with cheerleaders in general…scratch that, yes I do…. there just soo…bitchy…and this one looked like she fit the stereotype to the t,and me in my ratty old converse all stars, and my studded belt dressed head to toe in black…yeah lets just say you don't need to be a physic to know how our relationship was gonna be.

"Here's your room. lucky you, you get to be by yourself. enjoy it. It won't last long." She sheered.

"thanks' I said through gritted teeth.

_Don't make an enemy on your first day Rian, just stay calm…_

I took a few deep breaths and this helped. by this time ms.cheer was long gone.

"well time to get unpacked" I said to no one.

**Thanks for reading! please review! anyone who does gets a free chocolate cake! **


	2. Stupid people rule the world

**Hey! so this is the second chapter of this.. and thanks for the reviews! and i heard from a few saying the last one was to short, so i'm trying to make them longer! ok tell me what you think. remember i love reviews!**

**disclaimer:i do not own bully sadly...rockstar owns at life..**

**Chapter 2-Stupid people rule the world.**

As Gary walked down the corridor trying sneak past the prefects he started to think about all that he had heard by the students surrounding him that day.

"_Did you here about the new girl?_

_Yeah, she all dark and depressed looking..I mean hellloooo? Have you ever heard of color??"_

_Psht…..mindless drones.._

_All the gossip will stop when they figure out she's nothing special, just like all of them._

"HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS!"

"Shit" Gary muttered under his breath as he started to run….

He ran until he lost site of the prefect, then hid in a near by bush.

"Where are you scum bag? You're here to learn not goof off!"

After another minute or so he gave up and went chasing after some other lowly child.

"Ugh stupid bush. Now I have to go change into something clean…" he said with a frown.

That bad mood stayed on his face until he strolled into the boy's dorm and no other then little petey was sitting there just ready to be messed with.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" he said as a devilish grin slowly reached his face.

"Gary will you ever leave me alone?" said the weak, little boy with the pink shirt.

"Petey, I'm dying on the inside, really, where do you get such devastating comebacks? The smaller boy just stared blankly up at him so he continued.

"Besides, why would I ever bother? I just LOOOVE your company femme-boy, you keep me entertained." His smile had reached its full potential now, and he could tell it was cutting into Pete in the way it always did.

"Don't you have something better to do then hang out with me?" he said even more weakly then before.

"No, not really, but. Now that you mention it, I have work to do, people to put into therapy….by the way, how's your sessions coming? Did you make any progress? Because you know its very important that , when you talk about your uncle's 'special love' that you just let it all out petey, let it all out in the open." Gary then clasped his hands on his shoulders and he flinched.

"Let it all out" he said again before he lightly tapped his cheek and let Pete go , then he headed back to his room…yeah life sure was sweet.

_Well, now that that's over and done with lets see what we have to wear…_

Rian then slowly grabbed the uniform that was in her room for her when she got there, though she had not looked at it yet, dreading what she would see.

_Not to bad…_she thought as she looked at the green plaid skirt and plain white top.

_I can work with this._

So instead of traveling around the school like she should have been doing, she spent the rest of the afternoon fixing her uniform, takeing the suspenders that came with it and criss-crossed them so

they hung by her sides as decoration. She then added a few chains and a small one rowed, studded belt and she was good to go,the top she could do nothing about.

As she slipped on the uniform she looked into the mirror.

Her skinny but semi-shapely legs were shown off a bit too much in the mini-skirt she was now required to wear.

_Note to self, wear knee high chucks everyday._

As she then moved up from her legs she looked at the rest of her. she had a relatively slim figure, though she didn't look like she puked after every meal either. Her hair could use a new dye job, as the

old bright red color was fading from her hair,

showing her horrid dirty blonde roots underneath. she also had glasses covering up her deep blue eyeliner rimmed eyes. They were thin black plastic frames that fit her face well, and she was grateful.

_At least I don't look horrible with glasses._ She had said to herself as she first got them

"Here it goes." Rian said to herself before bravely stepping out to face her new school, clutching a map in her hand.

As she stepped onto the pavement she really saw what a horrible condition the school was in for the first time, Sure it looked fine in the front, if you like the prison motif, but if you looked closely, you

could see the wear and tear that has slowly but surly taken a hold of it..

_Ok…so i'm here…but where is the school? _she questioned to herself. slowly but surely she found everything she needed for the next day except for one thing.. she needed to find the gym. so off she

went her nose buried in her map, trying not to bump into anybody.

While getting changed into some clean cloths Gary had hatched and idea to keep him busy for the rest of the night.

_Were the hell are those firecrackers?? Ah. Here we go._ he thought as he picked up a bunch of small red sticks with a tie around them off his desk.

"time to head to the football field." He said to him himself.

He walked past the gym to the football field just before practice had started.

_This should be fun…_

He smiled wickedly as he climbed into the tree that over looked the whole field. Once he was situated comfortably(as comfortable a you can be sitting on a tree branch) he slowly scanned his surroundings….he saw the usual morons….the cheerleaders, the jocks warming up on the side lines waiting for there pedophile of a coach to show up..and then something different caught his eye.

_Who is that?? _He thought as he saw a unfamiliar girl walking down the steps next to the bleachers.

_She must be the new girl…i've never seen her before…_Gary thought some more.

"wow" he said aloud." "wait..what am I saying? She just another loser trying to find her way around 'big bad Bullworth' "

_but then why are you still watching her?_ he thought. though he tried to pull his eyes away he couldn't, there was just something about her. He needed to know her.

By the time all of his thoughts were sorted to this point she was almost directly under him…and he realized just a little to late that he was leaning his body more and more so he could continue to look at her, which in turn caused him then to fall with a yell.

He landed with and "OOF!"

He had expected it to hurt, for falling onto the pavement from a tree usually would, but it was a surprisingly soft landing.

_Did I land on the team equipment or something?_ He wondered.

"Um. Could you get off me please?" said the new girl directly under him pulling him out of his thoughts.

**thanks! so remember to tell me what you think! anyone who does gets a cookie! and who doesn't like cookies??**


	3. Surprise,Surprise

**Hey! sorry i know its been a while since i've updated alot been going on with me. oh and i forgot last update cake and cookies to all who reviewed! thanks for the good feedback D ok without further adu heres the next chapter **

**_note: thoughts are in italics _**

**disclaimer: i don't own bully if i did pete would get a girl**

**Chapter 3: surprise, surprise**

"_Um could you get off me please?"_ the words rang throughout Gary's head. He had feel from the tree because he was looking at her. He had landed on top of her, and now he was just sitting there still on top of her in shock. Once he realized this he quickly scrambled to his feet and offered his hand to help her up.

_What am I doing? Helping someone I don't even know??_

Though he didn't need to worry, because she just ignored his hand and got up by herself with her dignity in tack.

"Would you please mind telling me who the hell you are and why you fell out of the sky on top of me now?" she said looking annoyed.

"I'm Gary," he said offering his hand, when she ignored it he continued.

"Yeah I was kind of sitting in the tree and I guess...I just lost my balance and you happened to be there."

"Of course I'm that lucky." she mumbled.

"I'm Rian, and since you fell on me, you now owe me a favor, Gary." she said adding his name

_Wow my name sounds good coming off her lips…wait what the fuck are you saying?! Snap out of it you sound like a cheap romance novel._ He ignored his bickering head and answered her.

"I guess... what could you possibly want from me?"

"Please can you show me where to get something eatable? I checked the cafeteria…and I think I saw something moving in the salad" Rian finished with a look of horror remembering the incident.

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do..."

So they were off to town, on foot since there wasn't any bikes around and Gary, not wanting to scare Rian off (as he was sure he would later whether he wanted to or not) he didn't steal one from someone already rideing it. Thought he was tempted as someone passed by with a scooter.

"God, I wish I had some better transportation" she said basically reading his thoughts

"When can u get a license around here anyway? I was about to get it before we moved but no go."

"Uh its 17 I think, they don't want any of us running around with cars I bet, with the rep. of the school and all."

Rian just nodded in agreement. They continued to walk in silence all the way to the pizza parlor. Though it wasn't awkward, as silences with strangers usually are, there just wasn't anything to be said.

"Here we are." Gary said as they reached their destination.

When the two had gotten a slice of pizza and sat down they stared at each other as they ate. In between bites Gary had had enough.

"So you're the new girl right?"

_Oh that's just genius, what a stupid question…._

"No, actually I've been hiding in the basement for a few years and I decided to finally come outside and be social" she gave him an amused look. When Gary didn't say anything in return she continued.

"Yes, I'm the new girl." She said with a smile.

_Wow…. that smile is something I've never seen before…wait stop it! What the hell is wrong with you! What are you doing with this girl, she's nothing, all she'll do is get in your way! You shouldn't have gone anywhere with her. Ugh. Your such a screw up she's just gonna run away from you._

He could have said something like," I have to go" or "go away" or" this was a mistake I have mental issues don't come near me" but instead all he could mutter was

"You have a beautiful smile."

Which in turn made her smile even more as her cheeks turns a delicate shade of pink.

_What is going on with me? Why are you letting him talk to you? Why are you laughing with him? Why did you just blush? You never blush…what is with this kid and getting under your skin, usually when someone falls on top of you without notice causing some serious bruises on your ass, you think you would stay away from them, after kicking there ass of course. But no! You asked him out to lunch instead. This isn't going to lead anywhere good._

My mind ranted. And ranted. And ranted. It would never shut up and I knew it, the last time I let someone get close all it lead to was disaster and heartache.

"So would you like a tour of the town?" Gary said ripping her out of her thoughts.

Without knowing what to say as her thoughts conflicted she just nodded a yes and he took her around the great town of Bullworth (sarcasm)

They had went all around town, general store, where Gary picked up eggs. For which reasons I felt I didn't need to know, the clothing shop, the boxing ring, the movie theater, ECT. Until we ended up walking along the beach, just chatting.

"So, you have the preps, the nerds, the greasers and the jocks, right?" I said questioningly

"Yep" he replied as he threw a stick into the water.

"You should prolly stay away from the preps and the jocks, they'll probably give you the most trouble," he said motioning to my outfit.

"Trust me I already had a warm and fuzzy welcome from the head cheerleader…I think her name is Mandy?"

"Ah...Mandy… the stereotypical, insecure head cheerleader, she bags on all of the 'lowly' students" he had put air quotes around the word lowly as to make fun of her.

We finally stopped walking when we were under the dock where, Gary motioned for me to sit down, as he continued.

"The preps are sort of the same with their "holier then thou" attitude. But Mandy is really the only one you have to worry about w. the jocks, well her and her cronies. I don't think the guys will bug you…though I would watch out for coach Burton…the pedophile."

"Oh my god! Really! That's so creepy…"

"No kidding. He's a perverted moron alright, but enough about the school. Where did you come from missy?" he asked starting me down.

I started with vague details about the fact that I had moved around a lot and somehow ended up here. When he interrupted.

"Geeze that sucks ass, you being hauled around all over like that."

"Yeah I guess…but then again I've gotten used to it so…" I

Trailed off as I grabbed a bit of sand and started to make a small mountain, until I felt someone's eyes on me. I slowly lifted my gaze so I was looking over my glasses, and I saw Gary looking at me intently.

"can I help you?" I said looking back at him. His then shook his head and went back to watching the water…it wasn't until then that I noticed it getting dark.

"What times curfew?" I asked but he didn't answer it looked like his mind was off on another planet.

_What is wrong with me?... I shouldn't be near this girl…but I cant stay away. Its like she got some sort of magnetism that's sucking me in against my will…I've known her for a day and I already cant stop thinking about her…. after all my years of being by myself and not caring for anyone I've come to the conclusion that I didn't have any conscience. Or morals…. or care for anyone at all…but…ugh! This is so frustrating...why do I feel like if someone touched her I would want to slit his or her throat? Ugh! Woman…_

"Hello? Earth to Gary?? It's like 10:30. When's curfew?" Rian said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Curfews 11,we have time"

"Uh hello? You do realize that were walking back and it take like a half-hour to get there. Right?

"Yeah? And?"

"And were gonna have the prefects totally murdering us?"

"Don't worry, you'll learn. If you run fast enough…you never get caught."

"Your very strange Gary…very strange indeed." And with that they both returned to looking out into the distance.

"Run! Rian Run! "Gary said as the prefects caught us in their beam of light.

_I'm here for a day and I'm already running from the authorities… mom will be so proud._

I thought as I took off toward the dorm.

"I'll find you later where's your room?" Gary said breathing heavily as he ran next to me.

"Uhh…it's the second window on the top floor…"

"Who's your roommate?"

"Don't have one"

"Great, ill see you later" he replied with a mischievous grin as we parted ways.

_Oh god...does he mean tonight?? I guess we'll find out wont we…_

My mind raved as I ran into the girl's dorm leaving the prefect bent over huffing and puffing in the distance.

_Ms.Estavez said I wasn't good enough for track. Well who wins now?_

I thought with a smile as I returned to my room. Where I quickly shut the blinds and slipped into my favorite black yoga pants and a red My Chemical T-shirt with bullets and "I don't need your friends I got my own " written on it. The I opened the window a crack ,just enough so if someone wanted to enter they could jut slip there fingers under it and lift it up ,but not enough to notice it was open.

"What now?" I groaned sleepily, sitting up on my bed. Before I knew it I had woke up completely to a rustling and a cursing at the window. Who ever was at the widow had gotten caught in the curtains I left hanging in front of the window. Then I remembered what I was waiting for before I had accidently fallen asleep.

"Shit! Gary! Shut up! Your gonna wake up the whole dorm up!" I said as i helped him out of the pink cotton mess.

"Yeah sorry if I forgot that when I just broke my ass climbing up the side of the building and fell through your barely open window into this horrid mess of crap." He said sarcastically.

Then we both just stared at each other for a few seconds. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out in laugher. I laughed so hard I had to grab a pillow to stifle the noise. When I was done he was looking up at me on the side of the bed.

"So. This is your room huh?"

**thanks muchos! and remember R&R! so i know if you love me!(or my story really) p**


	4. Truth or Truth

_**Hey! im back,i dont really have a good explaination why its taken me so long to update besides the fact that i wasnt motivated...so remember if u want an update! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEW! that is all**_

**CHAPTER 4:Truth or Truth**

"Yes welcome to my lovely pale pink room, that will soon be unrecognizable due to the many, many posters of seemingly scary bands and movies on my wall to hide the truly horrifying pink." I whispered while motioning around the dark room.

"Yeah I was gonna say I couldn't see you liking all cheeriness going on in here." Gary said smirking at me.

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way, I almost forgot… what the hell are u doing here at…" I trailed off to look at the clock and I was shocked at what I saw.

"2:30 in the morning?!?!" I glared at him slightly considering what time we had to be in class by the next day.

"Well, to be honest…" his face then contorted, looking like he was having and epic battle in his head about whether or not to actually tell the truth. Finally his face calmed and he spoke again

"I didn't learn enough about you today, so I figured Id come here while we could be alone and play a game."

"Ummm...so your saying after spending almost the entire day with me, you snuck into my room on the second floor, in the middle of the night…to play a game?" I said staring at him like a monkey in a zoo who was jumping and shaking the cage.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, its just…not what I'm used to…. so what's this all important, couldn't wait until morning, game you would like to play."

"Truth or Truth. Basically truth or dare but only the truth part. It's simple.

You must solemnly swear that what your saying is in fact the truth

Nothing may leave this here room without permission of the answerer, and finally…"

He paused dramatically staring at me.

" cannot, I repeat, cannot pick or."

"Dammit that was gonna be my first choice." I replied smiling and slapping my knee for effect.

"Do you accept these rules as they are stated ms. Rian…? "

"Francis, Rian Francis. And yes I accept, do YOU Gary. Uhh…"

"Smith, and yes I do, so lets begin, and I have the first question" he said looking at me intently.

_Ok what to ask first…. where were you born? No. Have you ever had a boyfriend? Hell no, oh I got it!_

"So, , do you plan on doing once out of school?"

"Well I've always loved the arts. Acting, film, music…. but my real passion is photography I love capturing moments in time and being able to save it and remember the story that made me take the picture in the first place."

She looked over at a stack of books as if thinking of all of the memories she has hidden within there pages.

"What about you Mr. Smith?"

"I have absolutely no idea…"

He stopped to think but then continued.

"I believe it's your question"

"Hmm…where did u get that scar on your eyebrow?"

_Shit…I was hoping she wouldn't ask that…. how do I explain that my asshole of a father had chucked shard of glass at my face when I was 8…I'm sure she would be so thrilled to hear that…._

"Umm…I feel into a window when I was little and this is what I came out with."

"Owww that must of sucked"

"Yeah but its fine now" I gave her a quick smile

_Ok I don't think I can wait any longer I have to no something about her relationships…but how do I ask??_

"How far have you gone??"

_Whooaaa wait what did I just say?? That was NOT easing into anything at all. Great now she's probably going to think I'm a perv._

"Well to be honest I don't really no a base or anything…but really."

She seemed hesitant to say the answer.

"Not much…. I've only ever just kissed someone…I've only had one boyfriend and that was back at my last school…."

She was blushing again as if she was embarrassed by her lack of experience. When her purity made her all the more appealing.

"what about you?"

"Nothing really…I've made out with a couple people. But nothing to serious…not many of the girls around here like me."

Gary admitted to her.

_Hey at least I was honest about that…that's a step in the right direction._

Rian and I sat there playing the game for another hour and a half occasionally trailing off the questions to launch into interesting stories about their answers. But then she yawned and I realized I was a bit tired my self. So we both laid down next to each other and continued playing the game. Slowly drifting off to sleep listening to each other breath.

* * *

"BBBBBRRRIINNGGGGGGGG…BBRRIINNGGGGGG"

"WHOA!" Rian fell with a thud as she rolled off the bed surprised by the alarm clock. As she went to go shut it off she realized she wasn't the only one in the room. Her memories of the night before Slammed back into her brain like a car smacking into a concrete wall. Gary had climbed through the window. They had played truth or Truth until 4:30 in the morning. They had both fallen asleep next to each other…. and Mrs. Peabody would be there any second for her morning room check.

"SHIT! Gary get the fuck up!"

"Whhaaa…no mom. Leave me alone, 5 more minutes." he mumbled with sleepy eyes.

"Come on! We fell asleep and now my Dorm advisor is going to be here any minute to make sure nobody who isn't supposed to be here isn't here!!"

That got him up. He shot out of the bed like rocket full of fuel and started panicking. Apparently the punishment for sleeping in the girls dorm w. male parts attached to your body was not something to be messed with. Just then Rian heard 's voice coming from down the hall.

"Is everything alright in here girls? Wakey wakey. Time to learn!"

"What are we going to do!" Gary said flustered.

"Here hide in my wardrobe, there's not much in it yet" without even hearing his answer she stuffed him in and closed the door right as she walked into the room.

"Well good morning Ms. Francis nice to see you're up and about already"

"Thank you ma'am I try"

And with that she flashed a tight smile at her and walked away onto her next victim.

With I rush of air Rian released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and slowly reopened her wardrobe. Gary stumbled out looking frazzled.

"Never push me into that thing again…sooooo not comfortable."

"Well don't spend the night then" she then stuck out her tongue at him.

"Don't stick out your tongue unless you're going to use it" he said with a grin, before he continued speaking.

"So I'm gonna head out. You know change my clothes and such. I'll hopefully catch you later, we may ever have some classes together" he said that grin still plastered on his face, only wider now.

"Yeah...hopefully" I mumbled as he climbed back out of the window from which he came in the night before.

_If he grins any more I think I'm going to snap his neck….. or melt into his arms either one…ugh... men suck._

Rian thought as she watched him walk back towards the boy's dorm before turning around and getting ready or her first day of classes.


	5. Pure Garbage and Social Anxiety

**_hey! aren't you guys lucky 2 chapters in one week! well i was motivated by the reviews i got so keep them coming! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! =]_**

**_disclaimer: i don't own bully if i did gary would have a sweeter side shown there as displayed here =]_**

**Chapter 5-Pure Garbage and social anxiety**

" Ummmm excuse me but where is Mr. Galloway's English class? Excuse me? Hello! Someone answer the freaking' question!" Rian huffed looking at all of the people running around her and ignoring her completely. One boy wearing a plain white shirt was chasing a tiny little nerd and ended up plowing her books right out of her hand.

"I just love the kind, caring people at this school…this year is gonna suck!" she mumbled to no one.

_Well except for Gary, but I'm still not sure about him...of course he's sweet...and funny…and all out strange...not to forget how cute he really is with his choppy brown hair and puppy dog eyes…and not to mention that scar…for some reason I think he wasn't telling me the whole truth on that one….he's always so...distant…like he has a bomb in his stomach and just doesn't want to tell me._

Just then she felt someone get way to close for comfort, so close she could felt their hot breath on her neck. Rian was about to turn around and tell them to get the hell out of her personal bubble when the began to talk into her ear.

"Looking for the basement to hang out in for a few more years are we?" said the now recognizable voice.

"Gary!" she exclaimed before slapping him on the shoulder for scaring her like that. He started rubbing where she hit him as if in pain and trying to sooth it.

"Geeze woman remind me to never get you mad…god" Rian simply smiled sweetly in return before asking for his help.

"while you're here, do you mind telling me where the English room is?

"Ah Mr. Drunk off his ass's class...of course his room is right down the hallway"

"Great. now this ones a drunk? Can't they hire anyone without a possible criminal record?"

"Please your lucky to find a student here who doesn't have one."

" I guess your right." She shrugged.

"Ill walk there with you so I can point out the room to." Gary stated.

So off they went down the hall when they reached the room they paused for a minute before Gary stared to talk.

"Well here we are English 2…have fun" he chuckled as Rian rolled her eyes. She walked into the unknown room just as the bell rang.

. . . . . . . . . 

_I hope I'm in some of her classes…and if not I could hack into the schools computer and magically change her schedule...but I think that's a bit overkill._

Gary continued thinking as he sat in math. Mr. Hattrick was blabbing on about some quadratic thing that he would never find a use for and he was to way to preoccupied to even try to keep up.

_Hm… I want to spend more time with her...but how do I ask her out but not make it sound like a date? Sheesh…God ,I'm such a screw up I have to take 8 different pills a day just to keep level. why am I endangering her? More importantly why do I care? _

The rest of the class melded together as he kept questioning himself. after the bell rang he robotically got up and left,but on his way to his next class he saw a bright pink flyer on the floor. It had a picture of instruments and what looked like a band photo,under it in big bold lettering its stated

**GARBAGE THE BAND**

**TONIGHT ONLY AT BULLSTOWN BALLROOM!**

The hamster on a wheel in his brain started to run rapidly, he now has his perfect non-date. He immediately did a u-turn and walked straight to town clutching the flyer in his hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . 

As Rian stumbled from class to class she was excited to know that she shared a few classes with Gary. Her Geography, Chemistry and Art classes to be exact. Though she didnt figure this out by spending time with him, she heard the teachers call his name, then mark him absent. Where he was, was what she was wondering. Sitting in chemistry she decided she couldn't take it anymore, she turned to her lab partner to ask her who exactly he was,but she wasn't sure if she would have the answer. She seemed to fit into the "nerd" category of the school with he suspenders keeping her extra long skirt up to her mid stomach and her medium long bright orange hair ted up in a messy ponytail,but she askd anyway.

"excuse me. Beatrice is it?"

"yes?" she said looking up from the experiment she wasn't letting me touch.

"do you know Gary smith?"

"oh you mean the Sociopath? Yeah I know him. well to correctly state that it would be I know of him…he doesn't really talk to people much. but he gets in a lot of fights...he's bad." She wrinkled her nose disapprovingly.

"well everyone seems to fights around here" I countered. But she just shrugged and went on with the experiment.

_Well that got me no where…._

Rian thought as the bell rang and she left the class.

_I wonder what she meant by sociopath…probably just because he doesn't live up to her squeaky clean standards..but still it makes me wonder…and I've always been a very nosy person..maybe I should go pay the boy's dorm a visit and see where he is…._

She decided as she drifted towards the graffiti covered building.

. . . . . . . . . . . 

When she arrived besides the numbers of stares she got from the perverted teenage male population she didn't see any sign of Gary. She decided to ask someone who didn't look at her like a piece of meat so that left all of about 2 people within the room. One boy who was trying to break into the vending machine with out paying for a soda. And a small boy sitting on the ratty couch watching a fuzzy T.V. screen.

"Um. Excuse me but could you help me with something?"

He didn't look up.

"Hello?? I'm talking to you" she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

The face that slowly stared up at her looked to be about 13 with short buzzed brown hair and kind brown eyes, though she knew better since he was in this hellhole with her.

He stared up at her with shock. and managed to squeak out a simple question.

"me? you want to talk to me? Why?"

"Because besides Mr. cheapskate over there you're the only one who isn't trying to use telepathy to disrobe me."

"Right…I'm Pete." he said becoming slightly more relaxed.

"Rian" I said smiling holding out my hand. He shook it vigorously before I had to take it back.

"So can you help me with something Pete?"

"Sure what do you need?" he said eagerly.

" Could you please direct me to where a guy call Gary is? He kind of ditched me in school today and I wanted a word with him." The more I talked the more I saw his bright smile slip away and was replaced by something that looked a lot like fear.

"Oh...yeah...Gary…well he hasn't been back to the dorms since this morning maybe he's in town. But you're welcome to stay until he shows up " he offered sweetly. Not wanting to disappoint him she sat down on the couch next to him and continued the conversation.

"So are you and Gary friends?"

"Sort of. I guess you could say that…we talk I mean. But he doesn't really have friends. But then again neither do I so...he's the closest thing I have."

"Well, you just got yourself another one " Rian replied warmly. Something about his kind demeanor was welcoming. His smile stretched as far as I believe it could have possibly gone. It was a wonder why he didn't have any friends.

Just then someone new strolled into the room.

"Well, Well Hello little petey how are we doing today?"

Rian recognized the sarcastic tone in the voice immediately this time.

"Gary Smith! You little bastard. Why weren't you in class?" she said jumping up off the couch and waving her finger at him.

At first he looked stunned but then smiled. Dug into his pocket and put out 2 slips of paper

"Wanna go to a concert?" was all he said.


	6. Concerts and confessions

**hey everyone! i know its been a while but i've been busy with the holidays and such! remember please review, new chapters will appear faster that way! =]**

**disclaimer: i dont own bully if i did i would make the game from Gary's p.o.v.**

**chapter 6-concerts and confessions**

"No…no..no..ugh! Where did my plaid skirt go?..no..no…." Rian mumbled angrily to herself as she threw her newly organized wardrobe out into her room.

"why can I not find anything to wear?"

_maybe its cause you actually have someone to impress_

"no…that can't be it.."

_it might be_

"Me and Gary are just friends going to a show, nothing out of the ordinary"

_sure keep trying to convince yourself_

"you know what, I don't care what I wear anymore" she said blindly grabbing a skirt, belt and shirt.

She then looked in the mirror and saw that she was wearing her black and white plaid skirt with black suspenders and buckled belt with a white shirt that had a blue monster on it that said "I heart you and also candy". After that she threw on a pair of knee high black and white converse. Her outfit was done now she needed her makeup. As Rian stared at herself in the mirror she decided on bright purple fading to a bright blue eye shadow with simple black eyeliner. A little red eyeliner/lip liner to make her lips stand out and she as ready for action.

Since she and Gary had agreed on meeting at the front gate she went there, leaned up against the wall and waited for his arrival.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

_ok…I can do this…..just another day out with her…just going to a concert no big deal…ok tickets. Check. Pills taken. Check. shower…_

he sniffed his armpit then made a disgusted face.

_What time is it? Damn...not enough time for a shower_

Gary then looked over a Pete's nightstand to see his bottle of cologne sitting on his dresser. He grabbed it dabbed some here and there then sniffed again.

_Ok...smelling…decent. Check._

_Time to go…_

Just as Gary was about to leave Pete walked into the room.

"umm Gary?" Pete said nervously.

"what femme-boy? I have to leave"

"your not gonna hurt her are you?"

"now why would I do that?" Gary replied slowly turning around to look at him now. Pete cowered in returned.

"I-I just think she's nice and knowing how you are-"

"oh really? How am I?" he said stepping closer to him…now towering over him making Pete look even smaller.

"well…you're just. intimidating…and she's nice…just i'm asking please don't do anything to hurt her.."

for some reason Gary softened towards him for once.

"Don't worry petey. I wont hurt her…I don't think I would ever want to do that" he paused and Pete looked astonished at what he had just heard. But then he went right back too normal.

"Now run along and play with your dolls Femme-boy ."Gary sneered before walking out to meet with the already waiting Rian.

. . . . . . . 

"so where IS this place anyway?" Rian questioned after walking for a good 15 minutes through town.

"Not far off a couple more blocks"

Rian groaned in protest, but then they fell silent and after a few more blocks as if on cue a small club with a gaggle of laughing and joking blullworthion teenagers in front came into view. A faint glow was coming from the inside of the venue as they approached the door. The light got brighter as they walked past security and turned the corner to reveal a semi-large room already filling up with eager young concert goers.

"it looks like a giant dance floor with a bar and a stage" Rian cheekily commented.

"Lets get a seat back here" Gary said pointing to a few tables and chairs by the bar.

"I've never really been one for crowds."

Once seated Rian couldn't help but notice that Gary was fidgeting more then usual.

_Looks like the stomach bomb is about to explode. _She thought

Rian reached over and lightly put her hand on his shoulder. He stared at it as if it were a deadly cobra about to strike. Finally, she had to say something.

"Are you ok? You seem anxious."

"Yeah I'm fine." he gave her a quick tight smile before placing his head on the table in a huff.

. . . . . . . 

_I need to tell her I'm dangerous ,I need to tell her… I need to tell her… I need… but how do I?? ok come on Gary THINK!_

"Um...Gary? would you per chance want to tell me something?"

_well that worked out nicely._

He let out a rush of air as his picked his head up to face her.

"First off, you realize you have the right to leave and never see me again…I won't stop you."

" why would I ever do that?"

"imp about to tell you."

He launched into the story about how his stupid parents screwed him up. What problems he has and just exactly what medication he has to be on to stay...well not normal but not to bring a bazooka into school. She sat long and hard listening and nodding not focused on anything but him. When he was finished he slowly looked up and her from his hands that he had been staring at the entire time.

"So why am I running and hiding again?"

all he could do was smile.

. . . . . . 

"so how are you not afraid of me? Or disgusted? Or SOMETHING?"

"well remember when I said I've lived everywhere?"

Gary nodded.

"well. I've also experienced basically all walks of life because of it. I've had friends who have had major drug and drinking problems, I've had friends who have been pregnant, I've had friends who were abused, i've had everything. Your little problem doesn't bother me." Rian finished with a smile.

"oh…well…oh ok then" Gary replied.

_god what is this feeling?...relief? sure…but that's not all…its like this thing growing inside me and taking it up…but I don't know what it is…what IS that??_

Just then the band finally started up and the entire room went crazy. A woman with bright red hair walked up to the mic.

"Alright bullstown! Are you ready!" a chorus of screams and cheers answered her.

"ok! This song is called temptation waits! Here we go!" then a loud boom of techno beats and guitars rang throughout the room.

"care to dance?" Gary said offering Rian his hand. She smiled and dragged him out onto an empty space by the bar.

The woman on stage opened her mouth and started to sing

_I'll tell you something_

_I am a wolf but_

_I like to wear sheep's clothing _

_I am a bonfire_

_I am a vampire_

_I'm waiting for my moment _

_You come on like a drug_

_I just can't get enough_

_I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more_

_and there's so much at stake_

_I can't afford to waste_

_I've never needed anybody like this before _

_I'll tell you something_

_I am a demon_

_Some say my biggest weakness_

_I have my reasons_

_Call it my defense_

_Be careful what you're wishing _

_You come on like a drug_

_I just can't get enough_

_I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more_

_and there's so much at stake_

_I can't afford to waste_

_I've never needed anybody like this before _

_You are a secret_

_A new possession_

_I like to keep you guessing _

_You come on like a drug_

_I just can't get enough_

_I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more_

_and there's so much at stake_

_I can't afford to waste_

_I've never needed anybody like this before _

_When I'm not sure what I'm living for (when I'm not sure what I'm)_

_When I'm not sure what I'm looking for (when I'm not sure what I'm)_

_When I'm not sure what I'm living for (when I'm not sure what I'm)_

_When I'm not sure what I'm looking for (when I'm not sure what I'm)_

_When I'm not sure what I'm living for_

_When I'm not sure what I'm looking for_

_When I'm not sure what I'm living for_

_When I'm not sure who I am_

_Temptation waits_

Gary spun her around on her toes and they laughed and danced into the rest of the night.


	7. Disasters come in three's

_heyyyy sorry for the wait it took me a while to figure out exactly what i wanted out of this chapter. and i think it turned out ok. i was trying to bring more of a lighter side to gary. and i think i might have pulled it off. but as always i wont know if i was successful or not with out reviews! :D so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! _

_disclaimer: i dont own bully..if i did there WOULD be a sequel._

**Chapter 7- Disasters always come in 3's**

"Oh my god no way! You really did that?"

"Yeah, totally he couldn't stop itching it for weeks!"

More laughter erupted from the couple walking down the main boulevard back to the academy. They had been exchanging stories from past pranks and run in's with authorities.

"Ok ok ok. I got one." Rian said catching her breath and rubbing her side.

"Earlier this year me and a group of my friends were sitting in lunch and our friend matt had this laser pointer. And and" she stopped since she kept having failed attempts to stifle her laughter. Once she was slightly more under control she started again.

"He was pointing it at everybody all over the cafeteria, and one of the vice principles who already thought we were scum came over and started screaming at us! WHO HAS THE LASER POINTER! WHO HAS THE LASER POINTER!!" she continued giggling through and impression of the cranky old man.

He told almost everyone at the table to get up and go to his office. But he didn't catch any of us even after he searched our stuff.

"How did u get away with that??" Gary eagerly awaited the answer to his question.

"The one person he didn't call up to his office was the person matt had handed the pointer to!"

"Wow that's fucking amazing. You guys go so lucky"

"No kidding, though that man still hates us all to this day" she laughed again before she realized was she said and her smile slowly faded.

"Whoa where's the smile going? Is it something that happened? Did some asshole just walk by and piss you off that I didn't see? Ill go cut out his heart if you want" Gary said staring at her waiting for orders like an obedient puppy.

Scared that after the knowledge she had received earlier in the evening that he was being serious she set the record straight.

"No it's not that. Its just that I miss them, moving a lot I always tried not to make a lot of friends cause I never knew when I would leave them but my mom promised that once I hit high school we weren't moving again so of course stupid me, I believed her and I made real friends… and now…here I am missing all of them. She trailed of and became suddenly focused, like in tunnel vision.

"I fucking hate her sometimes."

Rian spat those last words with such malice Gary was a bit frightened to see them come out of what he thought was such a kind creature.

_Holy shit...what do I say to that? Sorry your moms bitch? God I should not be here I'm the last person to go to for comfort and advice._

In a bittersweet moment his prayers for a change in subject were answered and his anger rose all at the same time as someone passing on bike threw a water balloon at them soaking them through and through.

" Hey! Jackass! Be a man and Come back here and fight!" Gary called after the figure that was sure to be way to far for him to be even a whisper in his ear.

"Oh geeze…I'm sorry" Gary sputtered out realizing that he now had a very soaking wet and angry girl in front of kinda of reminded him of a cat that had fallen into a bathtub by accident.

"Of course! The one day I wear white!" she muttered angrily as she hugged herself for warmth and cover.

"Here I think this will help"

"What will help? Wait Gary what the hell are you doing?" she smacked him on the shoulder as she watched him take off his shirt to give to her.

She was about to yell more but then noticed that his undershirt he had on was lifted up giving an achingly small sneak peek of his sleek sinewy abs, and she all of a sudden forgot what she was talking about. Rian had the strangest urge to go up and stroke the strong sculpted muscles but before she could act a mans button down shirt was flung at her face.

Jumping out of her hypnotized gaze she quickly threw the shirt on over her soaked clothes said a quick thank you. The young couple keep on pressing toward their journey knowing all to well that time was against them.

"What time is it?" Rian wondered

" You really should think of investing in a watch young lady." He teased as he nudged her with his hip.

"Well maybe you should quit being my mother and just tell me the damn time" the girl replied nudging him back a bit harder then he had to her.

"Were not making curfew that's all you need to know. " he said with a wicked smile.

She turned and stopped in front of him without warning.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult and speak in riddles?" She questioned the manic boy in front of her. His answer was simple.

"Because without riddles no one would ever question anything, making life boring, and besides. Messing with people is fun. Especially using said riddles to distract them."

"Distract them? From what?" Rian questioned more warily. Slowly backing away from him as his smirk got wider.

"Oh nothing really" he said drunkenly strolling towards her; he was so giddy he looks as if he was on the verge of skipping.

"Just this!" and with that he reached out and snatched her just as she started to run from him. Once he had a good hold of her he easily grabbed her waist and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"GARY! YOU JACKASS! LET ME DOWN!!" Rian said smacking his back and she struggled and squirmed to get free from his wrought iron grip.

"Nope, sorry this is a one stop train. Your just gonna have to wait." He laughed. Bubbling over with giggly sarcasm.

Rian finally giving up and just slumped over and letting him deal with the full force of her wait, though it didn't do anything. He just continued walking with that slightly giddy bounce in his step. Soon after he started humming something that Rian didn't recognize.

"You know I think I quite like this angle of you Gary" Rian stated matter o' factly.

"I know my ass is just that irresistible. Isn't it?" He giggled as happy as he could ever be

"No, no. Its not that, its just from here I can actually see your head I mean since usually I don't get to see it cause its so far stuck up you butt."

"Ohhh little ms. Francis has some good comebacks up her sleeve. Well you know what I gonna do about that don't you"

Before she could answer he swung her back up over his shoulder and planted her firmly back on the ground. Rian pointed her finger at him about to protest until she took in her surroundings. She was on the side of the girl's dorm.

"How did we get here?" she said in shock.

"Wellll I put one foot in front of the other and tada!!!" he smirked as obnoxiously sarcastic as ever.

" You know even thought you can be a total physco sometimes…. I really enjoyed tonight. " Rian admitted with a sheepish smile making a rare appearance on her touch as nails exterior.

"Me too…and I didn't even cause anyone any pain" he sounded accomplished. Which she was both worried and amused by.

She took a step, closing the distance between them, there was so much static in the air that if someone stuck a light bulb between them they would have enough light to disassemble the world's smallest nuclear bomb.

_Wow...she's gotten really close...I wonder if she realizes how close she is...why is she getting closer? Why am I leaning over to make her even closer? Her face is very much to close to me now…. I'm to cold hearted to be doing this to her…. but she's so warm…maybe. Just maybe. She's enough to make some of the ice melt away…. she's not close enough._ He decided with urgency.

Just as the static grew to cause enough energy to cause the nuclear explosion, inches away from where Gary needed his lips to be. A most very unwelcome sound reached both of there ears. A prefect had caught them.

"Goodnight Gary" Rian said hastily before bolting up the stairs and into her dorm. Gary on the other hand was not so lucky, his anger clouded his cunning and he was caught and dragged back to his room.

. . . . . . 

As Rian ran into her room she slammed the door shut and shakily sat down into the bed. She almost kissed Gary; he was so close to her. She felt like she had just walked a crossed a carpet with 12 pairs of socks on and her skin buzzing with electricity. She looked at her hands and wondered where it had come from, and why it was still there. She flopped down onto her pillows, and buried her head deep within there fluffy depths not realizing her clothes were still soaked and she was still indeed wearing his shirt that smelled so sinfully like him.


	8. First in anger,and in love

**hey! sorry its been awhile since i updated ive had lots of stuff going on midterms ugh.i certainly think this chapter makes up for it though...but thats up to you! so REVIEW REVIEW REVEW! **

**disclaimer: i dont own bully if i did poor petey wouldnt have to be so lonely.**

**Chapter 8-first in anger, and in love**

"ARHHH!!" Gary screamed and he threw his fist at his dresser, ever since the prefect plopped him in his room he had been going to town on his furniture, and all he had to show for it was a set of bloody knuckles and a broken dresser drawer.

"Why. Does this. Always. Happen!" he screamed in between heavy breaths and hard punches.

_Every time something sort of good happens something or someone goes and fucks it up, and whys that? Because god being the bastard he is fucking hates me. Why? What did Gary ever do to him huh? Why don't I deserve to feel? Why must I be numb or destructive? I want to know!! _

"Umm…Gary? Is that you?? A meek little voice was barely a whisper outside of his door.

He whipped his head around to give a glare to the door.

" Oh…little bitty petey…. you picked a very very bad time to show up at my doorstep."

Before Pete could react and run from the ice-cold voice a hand shot out from behind the door and pulled him into the dark room.

"Well well well… what do we have here?" Gary said pressing his nose up to Pete's terrified face.

All Pete could do was stutter, mumble and pray that the larger boy would let him go without any broken limbs. He'd been Gary's stress reliever before and wasn't looking forward to the experience again.

Just then a firm iron fist slammed into the side of his face causing the small boy to fall to the floor with a sickening thud. He felt angry fingers pick him back up by the shirt only to throw him to the cold unforgiving hardwood again. A malicious cackle escaped his attackers lips as he kicked Pete and flipped him onto his stomach. Digging his boot into the smaller boys side, Gary smiled wickedly, reveling in all of the young boys pain.

"HELP! HELP!" Pete managed to choke out, though he knew well that nobody would come.

"Please, someone help…" he mumbled into the floor, tears now streaming down his face.

"Aww poor little femme boy, stop your blubbering, you're staining my floor." His words were so cold Pete could have sworn he saw the boy's breath as he spoke.

The foot kicked him again and the meek boy curled up in pain he was slowly losing consciousness, giving into the pain. Fingers reached for him again throwing him into the upright position. Feeling like his legs couldn't hold him up he did nothing to free him self as Gary gave one last kick right to where it hurt the most. Pete doubled over and as soon as the vicious boy let go he crumpled to the floor yet again.

"I'm done with you, now get up and get out of my way you fucking sissy." Gary spat. When Pete just lay there he grabbed him by the shirt collar and tossed him out into the hall himself.

Pete sputtered and coughed as a strong feeling of nausea took over, crawling over to a near by trashcan he vomited into the sickening bin. He then somehow came up with the strength to drag himself back to his room to try to fix himself up from yet another beating.

.. .. . . . . . 

"Snap!' the camera went as it captured the way the tress looked on campus. Rian stopped to look at the photo she had just taken of her new home.

"I guess its good enough. I mean there's not much nature to look at in this prison." She said with a sigh.

The photographer lifted the camera to her eye again to be ready if she wanted to save a memory at a moments notice.

"_Now sweetie, here just put the camera like this. Good, that's good. And now just hit this button here..."_

"_But daddy…what does it do?" _

"_You'll see honey." The tall man said with a smile. The scared 5 year old squeezed her eyes close as she pressed the button like she was told. She screamed and dropped the camera as the loud shutter sound erupted from the camera. Rian's father laughed as he picked it up of the ground. _

"_Lets go see what we have " off they went to a dark room to develop the photos. A while later the prints of the day were ready and Rian saw her first ever picture a slightly blurry close up of her father smiling happily at his daughter. _

Rian tried to shake the images of her father out of her mind, but they were stubborn. Whenever she picked up her camera she had to fight them. Though they had gotten better over the years. The loss of her hero still haunted her.

She scanned her surrounding trying not to let her thoughts cloud her work, when a small battered boy entered her vision.

"Oh my god! Pete! What happened to you!" she yelled as she rushed over to the limping, bruised boy.

Pete thought about telling her what happened but decided against it. Her and Gary were sort of happy together and a happier Gary was, less of what happened last night would take place.

"Oh nothing...you know...everyone just loves picking on me"

"Picking on you...Pete…this is torturing you. You should tell someone."

He chuckled.

"Why? It wouldn't do any good here; I would just get hit even more for being a snitch. You'll learn, Rian, nobody wants me here."

The downtrodden boy started to limp away but being as injured, as he was she easily caught him.

"At least let me help you get better, give you some Advil...or something." She said looking over his wounds.

He thought for a bit before accepting her help.

"Thanks, you know…its weird having a friend." He smiled as much as his bruised jaw would allow.

. . . . . . . 

As the two of them reached the girls dorm no one gave them a second glance.

_Wow...he really is invisible…_She thought sadly,

Once they got to her room she put him on the bed and told him to stay and relax while she went and got supplies'.

_Poor kid, he doesn't deserve what he gets…I wonder why he hasn't transferred out of this horrible place…._

Rian wondered as she grabbed a few things from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. When she returned she heard 2 distinct voices, as she walked into her room she noticed that Gary himself had shown up, probably through the window.

"Hey Gary, come to help me patch Pete up?" she said slightly more perky now that he had arrived.

"Umm... not exactly…I originally came to talk to you. About…things..." he said wearily, glancing at Pete.

"Well come over here and help me then we can have your talk"

"Ok" he replied.

They got to work, Rian mainly giving orders and Pete looking slightly concerned. She could have sworn she saw the two boys exchanges silencing glances. They worked slowly but surely and soon enough Pete was as comfortable as he could be. The medicine she gave him had made him a bit sleepy and he drifted off soon after. Gary motioned for them to leave and she followed him out into the world. They two started walking towards the gym as Rian started the conversation.

"Poor guy, I mean who could be so heartless and do that to such a sweet person."

Gary only nodded in agreement before stopping in front of her.

" I came to you room to talk to you about last night."

"Oh...yeah…that. Umm...listen…I understand if you don't want to. I kind of stepped over the limit."

Gary just stared at her as a blush formed on her face.

_She thinks she was stepping over the line??_

It was all he could think. His mind was racing and what he wanted to say to her completely went out the window. He took a step closer and that delicious electricity formed around them again.

"I...I...I'm really sorry. Wait Gary what are you doing?" Rian paused noticing the look on his face.

Her fingers started buzzing, the current running through her entire body, she felt as if her feet were glued to the concrete. Then the world stood still as his face slowly came closer to hers. The electricity between them grew, and she felt her heart thudding in her chest she was surprised he couldn't hear it. There faces were so close now. He stopped when his face was only inches from hers. Not thinking she let herself close the distance and let her lips collide with his.

. . . . . . . 

The spark exploded between them, melting the world around the couple. They were completely lost in the kiss. It was amazing that so simple a thing could leave such a mark. Gary was completely lost in the moment and could feel Rian burying herself deeper and deeper into him the longer their lips were meshed. He knew that if he didn't stop now she would permanently change him, but at the moment. He didn't care; the only thing in the world that mattered was that she didn't move from where she was right now.

When they did finally pull away, all they could do was look at each other.

Finally Rian spoke through deep breaths.

"What happens now?"

He simply answered her with another kiss.

**so i hope you guys liked it ! remember to review, it gets chapters out faster! thankies **


	9. Fresh Meat

**hey guys! i'm sorry it's been so long, things have just been hectic and i kinda forgot about this in the craziness of it. well alot happens here so i think that makes up for it =p **

**btw: 2 of the actual scenes from the game are in this 1 and im gonna b incorporating alot of them (obviously putting Rian into them as you'll see below) ok. im done babbling now =] enjoy! **

**disclaimer:i dont not own bully. the people at Rockstar do *cries***

**oh yeah and:**

**REVIEWREVIEWREIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**Chapter 9- Fresh meat**

"Gary, you didn't shove that kid in the toilet did you??" Rian scolded as she walked with her new love and her good friend Pete.

"wellllll….. ummm…..possibly?" he said shyly smirking.

"ugh. I swear, sometimes I just wanna slap you" she replied to him simply shaking her head.

" ohh sounds fun" he retorted slyly, she watched Pete simply look away from the couple embarrassed to be the third wheel.

"Hey Pete hear anything new stalking the halls today?" she asked trying to include him. Gary rolled his eyes at her attempt but she didn't care at the moment. Besides she was really interested, you would be amazed at the strange things the quiet kids in the back of the classroom pick up on when there bored and listening.

"Well I heard a few rumors about a new kid showing up today. His name is James something or other I'm not sure."

Gary's ears perked at the though of a new mind to be molded into his little puppet.

"New student huh? Hmm…it seems like I'm gonna have to give him a proper welcome"

"Gar…don't do anything stupid please." Rian slightly begged her sociopath.

_God please don't do anything stupid. _Her mind pleaded.

As she watch the tall brunette walk away towards the boys dorm.

. . . . . . . . 

Gary leaned against the cold graffiti laden wall as he watched the mindless drones of the school pass by.

_Where IS this moron anyway? Crabblesnitch must really be giving him the riot act._

Just then Gary noticed a new face stroll into the dorm. He was short for a 15 year old but not tiny, he was built in a beefy kind of way and his rough around the edges look proved that he would be a good brainless muscle man for Gary's scheme. His bronze buzzed haircut showed a few scratches and scars but he seemed to have survived his first few hours and the shit hole called Bullworth.

_Time to reel this sucker in…_

"hey...your the new kid." He started

"yeah whats it to you"

_oh great….a smartass_

"ohh friendly aren't you?"

"give me a break loser." he sneered clearly wanting to be left alone.

"hey relax friend, your all pent up, Go easy or the put you on medication. They did to me boy nearly set me insane" Gary snarled angrily at the school.

"that's fascinating, now if you'll excuse me" he tried to leave but Gary grabbed his arm, he needed him to fall for his plan.

"I said relax friend" the shorter boy pushed his hand away and raised his voice a bit.

"Hey! Get off man!"

Gary raised his voice to match, wagging his finger he spoke.

"Listen to me tough guy, you just arrived at the toughest school in the country, and im offering to be your friend. Trust me, in a place like this your going to need friends. So its up to you, You gonna play nice or what?" he finished his convincing rant and waited for the boys reply.

"yeah, sure" was all he said.

_Excellent._

"Good, How bout I show you around?" Gary offered placing a hand on the boys back pushing him in the right direction.

. . . . . . . . . 

"so what do you think Gary has planned for the new kid?"

"…I don't know Pete…I don't think anyone has ever been able to read his mind"

Rian said staring off towards the direction the crazed boy walked off to not long ago. Earlier, as she had been standing their she saw the new face pass her, Rian was going to approach him, but decided against it when she saw his "I hate the world" face.

"I guess we should go make sure they both still have their dignity and egos intact." She mumbled as she nudged Pete.

When they got to the boys run down dorm she heard a familiar slightly manic voice coming from Gary's room she split up with Pete to inspect it, leaving him the task of finding James something or other.

"Ok…so now that I have him, I can simply tell him, no _suggest_ to him that he should take care of those retched people. ha ha! I'm a genius!"

Gary was mumbling to him self bent over his desk as Rian entered the cramped room.

"Hey…whatcha working on? " she said gliding into the room trying to sneak a peak at the papers strewn haphazardly under his arms.

"Oh nothing, just you know, school stuff."

"Don't lie to me. Just tell me. What are you planning on doing to this kid?" she quit being cute and got straight to business.

" Nothing really. I promise…I'm just gonna slightly mention to him that it would b a good idea to…spruce up…peoples behavior here at Bullworth." He said scooting closer to her, he grabbed her face and stroked her cheek as he continued.

"Think about it love, we would be at the top of the school, nobody would bother us, everyone would be peaceful, even Pete wouldn't get beat up anymore. It would be great." He bent down and placed a tender, electrical kiss in her lips.

She turned to mush and all she could do was sigh and nod.

_That does sound nice…. My only problem is that his mind and what's actually reality are to very different things._

"Let's go find Pete." She said louder.

. . . .. . .. . . 

"Hey how you doing?" Pete said stumbling into the room.

The new boy was sitting on his disturbingly dirty bed, looking downtrodden.

"You must be the new kid. I Pete, Pete Kowalski." He said, sticking his hand out towards him. Finally, the new boy looked up and spoke in a deep voice, at least for a teenager.

"Jimmy Hopkins, and don't ask how I'm doing, I've been here five minutes and already people want me dead, even my parents didn't hate me this quickly." He got up and started to walk more into the small room, looking out the window.

Pete simply shrugged as he answered his statement.

"Well, welcome to Bullworth…it's a dump."

"Great, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent."

Just then a sly voice cut into the conversation.

"Yeah, I've been expelled from anywhere half way decent because I'm really bad .Give up the tough guy act pal." Gary interrupted, clapping his hands as he strutted into the room.

"What's your problem??" jimmy replied stepping closer to him.

"Well ADD primarily , but also life, my parents, this school, western civilization. But really, honestly, enough about me."

Switching subjects abruptly he grabbed Pete by the shoulder roughly turning him around to face them and pulling him into his side.

"I see you've met the dorms mascot, Ladies and Gentleman say hello to femme-boy the girliest boy in school" he shoved him away Pete stumbling a little in return.

"Petey haven't you got some imaginary friends to go annoy?" he spoke sarcastically.

"Why don't you leave me alone Gary?"

The bigger boy chuckled and spoke again.

"Oh. Look at you, I'm really self important now that I finally hit puberty and found someone who actually likes me."

As if on cue Rian walked through the door.

"Hey are you playing nice?" she said as she saw the three boys.

"Of course what else would we be?" Gary smiled sweetly, and mischievously.

She rolled her eyes and looked at jimmy.

"Hey I'm Rian nice to meet you...welcome to hell"

He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Jimmy, and how are you? " he said staring at her.

"Whoa friend, back the hell off." Gary said suddenly very close to him.

"What is she your property? She can talk to people if she wants, I just asked a question."

Rian stepped in and peeled them apart.

"Gar, please calm down he didn't know. And Jim, no I'm not his, nor anyone else's property. But he IS my boyfriend. So unless you want a lot of trouble from either of us… I suggest you go fishing for females somewhere else."

"Alright I get it." He said in return, then Gary spoke again.

"Anyway Pete, what's you problem? I'm just being nice to the new kid as he passes through Bullworth on his inevitable journey to prison." He slapped his hand on his shoulder but the bulkier boy quickly shrugged him off.

"Look I've got to unpack, would you guys mind getting out of here?"

"Now look what you've done Pete, Jimmy can't stand you already."

Rian slapped Gary lightly for his comment and gave a sympathetic look to both Jimmy and Pete as the tall sociopath wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they exited.

When they left Gary smirked, chuckled and said.

"I think I like that kid."

The odd trio then continued to walk down the hall and out of the dorm.


	10. New Kid, New Disruptions

_hey guys. i know i know, you can kill me for going on hiatus for so long. im sorry, there was soooo much stuff between school work, and stupid drama that i had no time whatsoever to do this. well schools over and ill try my hardest to get chapters up quicker. i hope i still have all of you attention annddd enjoy! =D_

_disclaimer: i only own Rian, sadly gary and everything else belongs to Rockstar games =[.. they totally rock_

**Chapter 10- New Kid, New Disruptions**

When Rian walked into her room from the bathroom she heard a newly familiar THUD of a certain sociopath crawling through her second story window.

Since this is now a normal occurrence, because he comes over almost every night, she simply sighed and smiled as he stood up and straightened up his faded blue t-shirt.

"You know if you wanna keep doing that you might want to invest in a helmet…or a pillow… or something." She teased him.

"yeah yeah yeah. The only reason I come here instead of waiting for you to show up at my door is that I don't want to have you near those animals."

"And I don't have a roommate" She poked him

" Well, there's also that" he chuckled pulling her closer and planting a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

"so whats up chicken butt? " Rian questioned flopping onto her bed.

"nothing really, besides my girlfriend just insulted me, so I think I need to go jump off a cliff." Gary clutched his heart and fake sobbed.

" I've never been so hurt. Chicken butt? Ugh. My poor heart can't take this abuse!" He fell onto the bed and in turn, fell on top of her. She screamed and laughed and she tried to push his weight from her. He flopped over onto his stomach propped up his head with his hands and spoke in a strange impression of what she thought was supposed to be a teenage girl.

"So, hows life chickey? Se any hot guys lately? I know there's this one. Gary Smith! He's just an absolute dream! " He batted his eyelashes.

"Yeah and he's also a pain in the butt" she giggled grabbing a pillow.

"Whaaaaattt? Meeee a pain? NOOOOO"

Rian smacked him with the pillow suddenly causing him to duck for cover quickly and roll off the bed. She giggled and leaned over the side cautiously staring like she was looking over the edge of a cliff. Suddenly a hand shot up and dragged her down to the floor.

"ARGH" she huffed as she fell like a rock. The couple finally lay still on the ground wrapped up on each other's arms.

"You know, you might be the only person that hasn't gotten sick of me within 24 hours" Gary whispered gazing into the blue eyes of his girlfriend a few inches away.

"You truly are extraordinary" Before she could protest he placed a kiss on her lips, the electricity flowing through them both slowly her hand reached up and grasped hold of his scraggly strands of brown hair deepening the kiss, they stayed like that for a few minutes deepening and softening their passion for each other until both of them were heady with need. Rian gazed up breathlessly at the clock to notice that she was already 5 minutes late to meet Pete at the bike shop.

"Shit…I'm sorry Gar…" She sighed staring into his chocolate eyes.

"I promised Pete I would meet up with him."

"Noo don't leave little petey can wait." He spoke quickly squeezing her closer to him making it almost impossible to wriggle away.

"Please, I promised, it would be wrong to leave him hanging."

" Okaayyy" he spoke sadly, letting her go pouting in the process.

. . . . .. .. 

"Hey Pete! Sorry I'm late!!" Rian wheezed running into the bike shop where a very anxious Pete stayed waiting for his bike.

" Oh its ok. I'm just happy you showed up at all. I was getting kinda worried." He shrugged getting up from his chair.

" Here you go! All fixed up and ready to ride!" A very burly man said coming up from the back room of the bike shop pushing Pete's newly fixed bike in hand.

" Looks like I came just in time! " Rian smiled.

" Yeah cause I only had to sit here for a hour by myself!" huffed the small boy.

" I said I was sorry!" she spoke in return and they were still debating the issue as they took the long walk back to the school.

...........

" Lets go put your bike in the garage by the auto shop" Rian suggested as they went through the school gates.

As they walked in the distance they heard a very strange noise. Well not so much strange, since it was the sounds of the fight, but what WAS strange was the fact that the voice was brand new and strangely familiar.

" JIMMY!" Rian and Pete gasped at the same time. They ran into the auto shop passed at least a dozen bloody beaten bully's all aligned along the concrete. Soon the two ran into a scene of shouts, curses, slingshots and bricks.

" Jimmy!"

" Heyyyy Rian, Pete. Come to join in the fun!" The burly boy yelled back as he threw a brick at Davis trying to knock him off his mis-moshed structure of metal and car parts.

Rian sighed and continued shouting at him.

" Why are you doing this?!!"

He tried insulting me and thought he could live afterwards!" he yelled back to her as he blocked an oncoming slingshot blow with an old trashcan lid. Which he then turned around and threw at him like a Frisbee. With a sickening scream and then a thud, Davis fell off his structure and fell hard to the cold unforgiving ground.

Jimmy causally walked up to the pained boy and picked up the slingshot that fell with him.

"Alright! Sweet!"

" Well we were going to come to your rescue but…it looks like you don't need it Mr. tough guy" Rian said sarcastically.

"Yeah and besides. What could a girl…and Pete really do?" he chided

" Oh talk about saying the wrong thing" Rian retorted as she took off her sneaker and chucked it at him full force. It hit it's mark directly in him stomach knocking the wind out of him and throwing him to the ground. She skipped over to the fallen boy and knelt down next to him.

"Still think I cant handle myself?" All Jimmy could do in return is cough.


End file.
